Baby Sitting The Twins!
by sonagii
Summary: Menjaga sepasang anak kembar tidak akan sesusah itu bukan? Ya,itulah pemikiran naif seorang Taufan dan seorang Yaya sebelum mereka bertemu sepasang anak kembar yang mereka maksud itu.[Slight!TaufanxYaya,Summary Fails!,Typo(s),and many more.] [CHAPTER 1 EDITED]


"Jadi... Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, menjaga sepasang anak kembar tidak akan sesusah itu bukan?"

.

.

.

 **Baby Sitting the Twins!**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Rated : K+ (mungkin hint T/? Tapi sepertinya tidak)**

 **Genre : Family, humor, a little bit of romance maybe?**

 **Warnings! : AT, OOC, OC, slight!TaufanxYaya, Typo(s), and more.**

 **IM BAAAAACKKK~ anybody miss me? #ditabok**

 **Okay! Sekarang aku membawakan sebuah story lagiii dan masih di genre humor (yang sebenarnya gak terlalu lucu) dan pairingnya masih TaufanxYaya.**

 **Kenapa? Asalnya sih mau ApixYaya tapi masa anak kecil nge-babysitt anak kecil? #plak**

 **Bukan itu sih,cuma sreg aja sama pairing yang ini, kalau GempaxYaya atau mungkin HalixYaya aku suka juga kok! Cuma pairing itu udah banyak banget disini, jadi aku mau anti-mainstream aja (padahal ada banyak pairing TaufanxYaya diluar sana/?)**

 **Karena kalian pasti udah gedek baca a/n ini...**

 **DLDR and Enjoy the story~**

 **Chapter 1 : The Start of the Torturing Days**

Seorang pemuda bertopi miring sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia sepertinya putus asa dan galau karena mukanya mencerminkan sesuatu seperti 'Mengapa-Ini-Terjadi?' atau 'Kenapa-Ini-Harus-Terjadi-Padaku?'

.

.

.

"KENAPA?! KENAPAAAAA?!"

Sontak seluruh mahluk hidup yang disekitarnya menengok pada si pemuda yang tampaknya sudah sangat frustasi sampai nekat berlutut memukul-mukul trotoar.

Beberapa orang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, beberapa gadis SMA yang lewat terlihat kecewa dan berkata dalam hati, "Ganteng-ganteng gangguan mental, ckck," dan yang lainnya hanya memandang heran lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Sang pemuda yang tampaknya sudah lelah dengan hidupnya itu pun berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

 **\- Saat Dirumah -**

"HUWAAAAA! KAKAKKKKKK! PROJECT BAYI TELURKU NILAINYA 0!"

Dan terungkaplah kegalauan sang pemuda bertopi miring.

"Bukannya nilaimu selalu begitu? Cih, lebay amat." Komentar seorang pemuda yang tampaknya adalah kakak dari pemuda bertopi miring sukses membuat hati orang yang 'disepet' nya bagai tertusuk panah.

Mungkin kalau ini Anime atau Cartoon, sang pemuda bertopi miring sudah tertusuk panah imajiner tepat di hatinya.

Sebenarnya memang iya sih nilai dia selalu pas-pasan, tapi kalau diomongin gitu ya nyesek juga keles.

Tapi hal yang membuat sang pemuda bertopi miring ini galau dan putus asa sebenarnya adalah hal yang terjadi sesaat sebelum ia mendapat nilai bulat terkutuk itu.

 _ ***Flashback on***_

"Anak-anak, bila ibu panggil nama kalian, bawa telur project kalian ke depan dan ibu akan menilainya." Ucap seorang wanita berusia 35 tahun-an yang diyakini sebagai guru mata pelajaran IPA.

Pemuda bertopi miring sudah nyengar-nyengir di kursinya menunggu namanya dipanggil, ia sangat puas karena telurnya masih sehat wal'afiat sampai sekarang.

 _ya, cuma sampai sekarang..._

Setelah beberapa nama yang dipanggil, giliran sang pemuda itupun akhirnya tiba.

"Taufan?"

Dengan pede-nya sang pemuda melangkahkan kaki ke depan meja guru, tetapi menjadi orang yang ceroboh ia tidak melihat ada seseorang dengan rambut kebiruan yang memakai kacamata bergagang nila hendak menjahilinya dengan cara menjenggal kakinya.

Mungkin stok keberuntungan Taufan sedang habis hari ini.

...

DUK!

"AH!"

PREK!

Dan si telur yang dibawa oleh Taufan tadi tewas ditempat dengan keadaan yang amat naas dan mengkhawatirkan (baca : pecah dan berserakan kemana-mana).

 _ ***Flashback off***_

 _Dasar kepala landak tak berperasaan!_ Batin Taufan.

Ia bersumpah akan mencekik temannya yang satu itu bila sang ketua kelas berhijab merah muda itu tidak masuk sekolah tentunya.

Sekarang ia hanya ingin bercerita tentang keluhannya hari ini,

"Tau gak kak, tadi-"

"Gak tau."

"Ih dengerin dulu-"

"Gak."

Jawaban pendek dan tidak niat sang kakak pun berhasil membuat Taufan ingin menukar kakaknya dengan orang lain, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita padanya.

"Ish! Kak Hali kalau jadi kakak yang bener dong! Peduli dikit kek atau bilang kata-kata motivasi yang bagus kek." Gerutu sang pemuda bertopi miring kepada kakaknya yang bernama Halilintar.

"Masa bodoh." Halilintar pun melewati adiknya yang sedang mengumpat tak jelas dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Huuuh! Aku telpon kak Gempa aja ah!" Taufan pun menelpon orang yang ditujunya itu.

Gempa adalah kakak pertama Taufan.

Ya, Taufan adalah anak dari tiga bersaudara. Anak pertama adalah Gempa yang berusia 20 tahun dan sedang berada di KL untuk keperluan kuliahnya. Anak kedua yaitu Halilintar yang berusia 18 tahun, dan terakhir Taufan sebagai anak bungsu yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah bertingkat dua kawasan Pulau Rintis. Asalnya orang tua mereka juga tinggal bersama mereka, tapi orang tua mereka pindah dua tahun yang lalu ke KL untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali berdering,telpon itupun diangkat oleh sang lawan bicara.

...

"Assalamualaikum kak!" seru Taufan.

 _"Waalaikumsalam, Taufan? Tumben amat nelpon, ada maunya ya?"_

Dan hati pemuda tersebut pun serasa tertusuk panah untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari.

"MAKSUD KAKAK AKU SUKA MINTA-MINTA GITU?! WAH MINTA DIHAJAR LU KAK." Semprot Taufan yang tampaknya naik pitam.

 _"Oh? Mau main kasar?"_ Ucap Gempa dengan nada mengancam. Ia bahkan rela meninju tembok disebelahnya untuk menambah efek seram untuk menakuti adiknya itu.

Dan usahanya ternyata berhasil.

"Eheheh maaf kak, maaf" Taufan dengan cepat meminta maaf pada kakaknya itu, Gempa memang kakak yang bisa diandalkan rupanya.

 _"Jadi mau apa kamu hah?"_

"NILAI PROJECT BAYI TELURKU NOL KAKK! HUWAAA!" Taufan menjerit alay di telpon.

 _"..."_

"Kak?"

 _"Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuuut"_

"Kak?"

 _"Nomor yang anda hubungi telah menutup telefon."_ Terdengarlah suara familiar operator yang jelas bukan suara kakaknya.

...

"KAK GEMPA KAMPRETTT ASDFGHJKL!" Taufan berteriak frustasi.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan berusaha memaafkan kedua kakaknya sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Kenapa dalam hati? Kalau keras-keras kan malu sama tetangga, plus ia akan beresiko membangunkan singa liar (baca:Halilintar).

"Huh, aku harap hidupku tidak semengenaskan ini." Ucap Taufan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hoahmmn…" Taufan menguap sambil meregangkan badannya, ia sudah shalat subuh tadi, dan sekarang ia berniat untuk tidur kembali karena memang hari ini sekolahnya diliburkan, bahkan beberapa hari ke depan juga sekolahnya di liburkan karena guru-guru sedang pelatihan.

Saat ia hendak merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, ia melihat sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna kuning menempel di pintu lemarimya. Ia pun mengambil _sticky note_ itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Oi.**_

 _ **Aku harus pergi ke rumah temen selama beberapa hari, asalnya aku mau ngasih tau kamu tadi malem, tapi karena kamu lagi dalam mode alay dan aku kebetulan lupa jadi baru sekarang dikasih tau nya.**_

 _ **Bibi rumah sebelah nanti siang bakal nitipin anaknya, kan aku gak ada jadi kamu aja ya yang jagain.**_

 _ **Kalo perlu uang, aku udah simpen beberapa di dompet kamu.**_

 _ **Jangan diabisin, hemat uang.**_

 _ **Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh dan jangan memberantakan rumah.**_

 _ **Hali.**_

...

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **TBC**

 **DAAAANNN TBC DENGAN GAJENYA/?**

 **Ini sebenarnya cuma ide sepintas aja,jadi aku belum tau akhirnya gimana,tapi rencananya three-shot aja sih.**

 **Dan bila ada kesamaan storyline atau apapun,itu secara tidak sengaja,karena ini murni dari pikiran author sendiri ^^.**

 **Buat yang minta "Risks Having a 'Platonic' Friend" lanjut,kayaknya gabisa ya.**

 **Soalnya story itu emang rencananya cuma one-shot aja,tapi aku kepikiran mau buat sequel atau spin-off sih,jadi tungguin aja lah ya/?**

 **Last!**

 **Reviews,favorites,and follows are appreciated!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **[EDITED 20/03/2016] Aku sadar bahwa aku telah menelantarkan ff ini terlalu lama :", maafkan author nista yang kembali dengan penname baru yang makin gajelas aja ini ya :"3.**

 **Btw chapter 2 akan di post beberapa hari kedepan (Insyaallah)  
[Re: Emang ada yang nungguin?] [Me: …]**

 **Yaudalah, sekian celotehan saya. Wassalamuailaikum wr. Wb. :"3**


End file.
